Inu Returns
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Inu finally returns to the past after 3 years.But he has no memory of it.He has managed to return for the well has unsealed itself and now he must save his parents from someone who claims to be Naraku's son.But who is Taku really?Sequel to Inuyasha's Son.
1. 3 Years Later and Forgotten Memories

A few months have past since Inu had returned to his time with his best friend Takai and his father Inuyasha. After Inu came out of the well it sealed itself not allowing anyone to go through. Inu tried everything to get through but he kept failing. Takai told him to just give up but knowing Inu he didn't. Inu wouldn't give up until he kept his promise to Hana that he would return to her and the others. He wanted to see her and his friends so badly.

He wouldn't give up until one day on his way home something bad happened. Inu was home from detention so he was getting home really late and what made it worse is that as soon as he left the school he became human. He was trying to get home fast but since he was human he wasn't as fast so it would take him ten times as long to get home.

But on his way he was ambushed by some other students from other schools. They all attacked him normally he could take on 20 students at a time but he was human and he had to fight ten students on his own. He fought as well as he could but he was getting tired and fast. Than he felt someone grab him and they pushed his head into a wall. They did that numerous of times until they heard someone yell out **"LEAVE THAT KID ALONE!!"**

The students left the wounded Inu laid there on the ground out cold with a bad wound to the head. The man ran to Inu and said "man how could you let this happen son pup." The man that is Inu's father Inuyasha took Inu to the hospital to see a doctor ran as fast as he could. Once he got there the doctors took a look at him right away. Inuyasha waited for a few hours until he heard the doctor come out and told him some bad news.

The doctor said "I'm sorry but your son seemed to have suffered some damage to his brain. He lost part of his memory he'll be fine but the memories that he lost well it's hard to say when he'll get them back. It could take days, weeks, months or maybe even years to get them back" Inuyasha looked down and asked "when will he wake up"

The doctor calmly said "he'll wake up tomorrow he'll be fine don't worry" Inuyasha nodded and waited for Inu to wake up. The next day Inu woke up and saw his father sitting in a chair next ot his bed. Inu said in a calm tone "dad..." Inuyasha woke up and saw his son's brown eyes staring at him. Of course this confused Inuyasha. It was morning and Inu was still human. He should have returned to normal by now unless when he lost part of his memories he must be stuck as a human until he remembers that memory.

Now Inuyasha had to wait for Inu's memories to return but what bothered him the most is what memory was gone? Inu asked "dad how long have I been out?" Inuyasha was glad that he still remembered him and said "just one day that's all." Inu smiled as he said "well at least it was only one day." Inuyasha just smiled and said "come on I bet your mom wants to hear why you've been in the well house every day." Inu was confused and asked "why would I be in the well house?" Inuyasha went into shock and knew what memories were missing... His memories of the feudal era...

Three Years Later

Inu was getting ready for his graduation. He was now 18 years old and was looking forward to his graduation. Than he heard a knock on his door and there he saw his father in some formal clothing. Inu just smiled as he said "hey dad you ready to head off to my graduation?" Inuyasha could only smile even though he has to wear a black wig and coloured contacts that weren't prescription.

He calmly said "yeah son I'm ready I've been waiting for you. Kagome won't be able to make it though she had to go to work tonight she told me to tell you that she's very sorry though." Inu slightly smiled as he said "it's alright it can't be helped right? Well we should head to the school." Inuyasha smiled and him and Inu both headed out the door and walked toward the school. Once they got there a woman was standing there with a smile and a clip bored. She bowed and said "hello names please!" They both said "Inuyasha Higurashi."

The woman looked at both of them and was so confused and asked "uh alright but which one of you is Inu Higurashi?" Inu calmly said "that's me and this is my father. Sorry about that I keep forgetting that me and my father have the same name." The woman just smiled as she bowed than she said "that's alright well anyway Inu your seat is over there and Mr.Higurashi you can take your set over there."

Inu took his seat in the front and Inuyasha took his seat in the back. After waiting for a hours they were starting with the graduation. Than a man called out "Inu Higurashi!" Inu walked up to the man and bowed to him and received a scroll. Than Inu sat down and he started to talk to Takai.

After a few hours the graduation was over and the after party. Inuyasha walked up to his son and said "I should head back if I don't your mother is going to kill me when she sees the mess I'll see you when you get home alright?" Inu nodded with a big smile and said "alright see ya later dad!" Than Inuyasha left and Inu just leaned against a wall deep in thought. For the past few years he's had the same dream. There was a girl he couldn't remember but he also couldn't see her face for it was covered by a bright light.

Every time he would say her name it would be blank. Other words would come out but when he said that girls name it wouldn't come out. Than he could hear a girls voice and when he looked up he sees a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a long red dress and she asked "Inu would you like to dance with me?" Inu shook his head and said "no thanks not interested." The girl grabbed his hand and asked "please will you dance with me? After all you do know who I am right?"

Inu nodded as he said "your name is Sachi the most popular girl in the school and the head cheerleader. But either way not interested. So leave me alone!" Than Sachi left and Inu was back into his thoughts until he heard Takai saying "Inu something wrong?" Inu just stared up at the ceiling and said "I'll just never understand I look normal and yet I don't feel normal. Do you think that's strange?" Takai sighed as he thought _"man I really want to tell Inu about hte fudeal era but it might cause more harm than goodwhat should I do?"_

Than he said "well Inu I'm not sure what to say about that all I know is that you say no to every girl that asks you out for a date or a dance. Is there a reason why?" Inu sighed as he sadly said "I'm not sure why really I just have this feeling that I'm in love with this other girl and that I made a promise to her. Until I remember her and what that promise is I'll keep saying no to every girl."

Takai nodded with a smile as he thought _"deep in his heart he still remembers Hana."_ Inu stared off into space trying to think of that girl trying to remember her but nothing came up. He just couldn't remember. Than he heard a soft voice _"Inu... please come back to me."_ Than his eyes went blank and he thought _"that voice I remember it that's the voice of that girl what's her name?!"_Takai looked at Inu and saw something.

His brown eyes turned gold. Takai was a little shocked and said "Inu your eyes they're gold again." Inu was confused and asked "what do you mean again? Haven't they always been brown?" Takai shook his head and said "they were gold until they change brown and now they're gold again." Inu just sighed than all of a sudden he placed his hand on his head. Takai asked "Inu are you alright?" Inu nodded and said "yeah I'm fine I just felt a little dizzy for a moment that's all. I should head home."

Takai said "I'll come with you." Inu slightly smiled as he nodded and him and Takai left. Once they got back to Inu's house it was a total wreck. Inu ran through out the house looking for anything he could find until he found a note saying I took your parents and if you ever want to see them alive go to the feudal era and bring the Shikon Jewel. If you don't than say good bye to them once and for all. Signed Taku...

Inu was full of rage but than he wondered what the note was talking about. He looked at Takai and asked "Takai what is this note talking about by the feudal era and Shikon Jewel? Those are just myths right?" Takai shook his head and said "no it's all real Inu you don't remember because of the beating you got three years ago you were trying to find a way back to get to the others and to keep your promise to Hana but when you lost that memory you didn't keep your promise to her."

Inu went into shock and said "but what does this have to do with the Shikon Jewel and what makes this Taku guy think I have it?" Takai calmly said "because you do have it!! You just don't know where it is and don't even ask cause I'm not telling you!" Inu gave Takai a death glare and cracked his knuckles as he said "tell me unless you want to be sent to an early grave!"

Takai started to laugh nervously and said "fine it's in your heart alright and that's all I'm going to say! We should get some rest so we can find a way to get into the well and save Inuyasha and Kagome." Inu nodded and him and Takai went to sleep. Inu went to his room and Takai took the couch. For tomorrow they return to the feudal era...


	2. Memories of the Heart

The next morning Takai woke up and went to see if Inu was awake but knowing him he might still be asleep. He got to Inu's room and knocked on the door. There was no responds so he guessed that he was still sleeping. But when he walked in he saw Inu awake looking out the window.

Takai was slightly confused and thought _"strange he's never up this early on weekends unless he was going for his morning run..."_Than he heard Inu say something..."Hana... I'll come back to you someday..." Takai was confused at what he had heard Inu wasn't suppose to remember her and yet he said her name and said that he would come back to her. He walked up to his friend and said "hey Inu are you alright?" There was no responds and Takai was getting worried and said "Inu what's wrong?" Still no responds and Takai made Inu face him and saw that his eyes were blank.

Takai got more worried and said "Inu what's wrong?" Inu slowly looked at his friend and said "the well... it's open again... we can go back." Takai was even more confused and asked "Inu do you remember everything now?" Inu slowly looked away and said "we must go to the well for that is where my parents are."

Than his eyes returned to normal and he asked "Takai? What just happened?" Takai sighed and said "nothing I was just trying to get you up and it worked we should get ready I'm going to head over to my house and I'll meet you back here." Inu nodded and saw Takai leave the house.

As Inu got his things together for what ever they were going to do he felt something calling him. It was coming from his closet. He wasn't sure what was in it for he hasn't been in there for three years and couldn't get in there for that matter. For it was locked and he didn't know where the key was and didn't know where he could have put it. Than after a few hours Takai came back wearing some strange armor. Inu knew he saw it before but he wasn't sure where it was. It was a black suit covered in strange purple armor pads that were on his arms, legs and shoulders.

Inu was confused and asked "why are you wearing that?" Takai sighed and said "you still don't remember this do you?" Inu sighed slightly and said "it does look familiar but I just don't remember where I've seen it." Takai sighed and asked "where's your sword and kimono?" Inu looked away and asked "I don't know what your talking about I don't own a sword or a kimono even if I did where would I put it?" Takai smiled as he said "you would have out it in your closet and hid the key so no one else could go into it." Inu asked "right anyway would I even put the freaking key?"

Takai shook his head and said "well lets see knowing you like I do you would have put it where you'd always know where it is right? Well you love ramen more than anything so it must be in the ramen cuboid." Than Takai grabbed Inu's wrist and dragged him to the kitchen. Takai opened the door to the cuboid and looked under the selves and after awhile he found the key and gave it to Inu. Inu was confused as he looked at the key and asked "what's this key for?" Takai chuckled as he said "it's for your closest dude!" Inu and Takai walked up stairs and Inu just stand in front of his closet.

Takai gave his friend a bored glare and said "well... what are you waiting for?" Inu calmly said "alright, alright jeez I'll open it!" Than Inu used his key and he slowly unlocked it. Once he unlocked it there was his red kimono and his sword. Inu was so confused and when he grabbed his sword his eyes went blank. Takai looked at Inu and asked "hey Inu are you alright?"

There was no responds than he noticed that the black in Inu's hair was reverting back to the two black stripes on his hair leaving nothing but silver. Than his saw that his human ears were disappearing and his dog ears were returning. Takai snapped his fingers in front of Inu's face which knocked him out of his trance. Inu placed his on his face feeling dizzy as he asked "what the heck just happened?"

Takai calmly said "tell me what do you remember?" Inu sat on his bed and said "I remember that I got the sword from Kikyo that was given to her by my father and I got the kimono that was a gift from him too a woman gave it to me. I just can't remember her name though."

Takai sighed a bit and said "well you might as well as see your reflection." Inu was really confused and looked into the mirrior and screamed. He fell to the floor saying "what the heck happened to me?!" Takai sighed once more and said "you just returned to normal that's all this is what you really look like Inu your half demon." Inu was even more confused and asked "what do you mean half demon how can I be half demon?!"

Takai calmly said "because your father is half demon too!" Inu laughed as he said "that can't be true come on he has black hair and brown eyes." Takai looked at his friend and said "he's not human his black hair is a wig to cover his silver hair and his eyes are gold like yours but he's just wearing non prescription contact lenses."

Inu looked away and said "I guess that could be true but do you have any proof?!" Takai went into Inu's red kimono and took out a photo and handed it to Inu and said "look familiar?" Inu looked at the photo and was shocked. There in the photo was his father with silver hair, gold eyes and silver dog ears on his head and with him was his mom holding a baby

He was guessing that the baby was him and said "ok so you weren't lying." Takai walked out of the room and said "well get your kimono on and lets go we don't have all day alright!!" Than Takai was out of Inu's room and waited for him in the living room.

A few hours later Inu came down stairs in his red kimono and what surprised him the most is that it still fit him. Takai asked "so you ready to go?" Inu nodded and said "Takai... was there a reason why we went there to the feudal era the first time?" Takai nodded and calmly said "well you fell in the well the first time and when you heard that your dad was still there you went looking for him and when you came back everything was destroyed and your family were killed by Naraku for he lived through the past to this time but when we killed him in the past he never lived to this time and the destruction never happened so lets go already!"

Than Inu and Takai walked out of the house and ran toward the well. Inu noticed that he was alot faster than before and he mad it to he well way before Takai did. When Takai came Inu calmly said "what took you so long dude?" Takai gave Inu a death glare and said "I don't have demon speed remember!"

Inu returned the death glare and said "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't mention that?!" Takai smiled and said "well at least we know that your memories are returning so let's go!" Than Takai and Inu walked into the well house and they jumped into the well to be engulfed in a bright light and they returned to the feudal era.


	3. Back Through The Well Once More

Inu and Takai had arrived to the feudal era. Once they came out of the well Inu was shocked and glad. Takai happily said "welcome back to the feudal era Inu. Hard to believe that it's been three years since we've been here huh." Inu looked around taking in the scenery. It all looked so beautiful to him that he just couldn't believe it.

Takai smiled at his friend and said "come on Inu we should head to the village everyone will be so glad to see us!" Inu calmly said "you go on ahead I want to stay out here for a while." Takai nodded and walked toward the village leaving Inu in the forest alone. Inu wanted to stay in the forest and look around he knows he's been here before even though his memories of it was taken away from the beating. His head still hurt from the impact of the wall and those guys fist's.

All he could recall from that night was his father yelling for him to wake up. All those memories played in his mind but the memories he wanted to remember the most was about this girl. Her face was always blurred and when he would say her name it was always blank. He wanted to remember her so badly and yet he didn't understand why. Than he heard a sound and as soon as it came out all he could say was "crap." There standing before him was a huge boar demon. The boar demon said with a evil voice "well what do we have here a half breed? Hm this should be fun."

Inu didn't know what a half breed was but he didn't like to be called that at all. He grabbed his sword but he just thought it was a rusty sword and thought _"why do I even have this thing? I feel like it can protect those dear to me. All I know is that I have to kill this thing cause if I don't he might go in hte village and kill everyone including Takai..."_

Than Inu charged at the demon and tried to claw him but he failed and the boar demon swung his arm and hit Inu. Inu was pushed into a tree and his sword was out of his reach. Inu looked up and he just kept charging at the demon. But time and time again he would get hit and on the tenth hit he was badly wounded. He had forgotten all of his attacks and didn't know what to do. Inu than thought that this was it he was going to die and not be able to save his parents. He just wasn't ready to fight he guessed that he would never remember that girl...

Inu looked down at the ground with a small smile waiting for the final blow. But it never came he looked up to see Takai cutting the demon with a sword and a girl around his age using some spells that he felt were familiar. Takai asked "are you alright?" Inu weakly said "yeah I lost a bit of blood but I'll live." Takai nodded and looked back at the demon.

He held his sword and asked the girl "I need you to power up my blade with fire can you do that?" The girl nodded and she said **"power of fire hear my cry come to my aid and help my friend defeat this demon!"**Than Takai's sword ignited with flames and he sliced the boar demon and the demon ran off scared out of his mind. Takai and the girl faced Inu as Takai said "Inu can you move?" Inu slowly stood up and said "I can manage so who's she?"

Takai sighed as he said "Inu this is Hana. Don't you at least remember her?" Inu looked at the girl that's known as Hana and he knew that he's seen her before but couldn't remember. Hana placed her hand over her mouth as tears slowly came out of her eyes. She thought _"it's really Inu he's changed a bit. He's taller and looks a lot more muscle. Even more handsome than he was before."_Hana ran to him and embraced him saying "Inu you came back! You kept your promise!!" Inu looked down at the girl and thought _"she's so familair and yet I can't remember her and yet I feel like I have to be near her."_

He returned the embrace thinking _"I may not remember you but I'll protect you."_Hana looked at Inu with teary eyes and said "Inu do you know who I am?" He sadly shook his head and said "I'm sorry but I do have a feeling that I've met you before." Takai hit Inu over the head and said "Inu this is Hana! You know the girl that you saved and she traveled with us to find your father and help us kill Naraku! Remember?" Inu sighed sadly and said "nope I still don't remember... But my heart does." Hana just stared at Inu and thought _"is it the Shikon Jewel that remembers me? Remembers Inu's love for me? I get it, it was his mind that was damaged not his heart. His heart still remembers at least the Inu that I remember is still in him."_

Inu quietly said "I came back Hana the well some how opened up for me and Takai... I kept my promise to you... I may have lost my memories of this place but I'll always remember you deep in my heart." She couldn't believe what she heard was it Inu talking or was it his heart either way she was just glad to hear him talking about keeping his promise. Takai smiled as he said "so Inu you remember her now?"

Inu turned to face Takai and said "I remember the promise I made. But that pretty much it. I just don't know what else I should remember." Hana smiled as she said "come we should get to Sango and Miroku they can heal your wounds lets go!" Than Inu, Takai and Hana walked to the village maybe a walk through the village will return some of Inu's memory of his love for Hana.


	4. Taku and Tails?

Inu had arrived at the village with his friends. He knew that he's been to the village before and thought _"why do I have this strange feeling?"_Than right on cue a bunch of girls came up to him pushing Takai and Hana away from him. All the girls were surrounding him giving him dreaming looks.

Of course it was kind of scaring him and thought _"why do I feel like this has happened before?!"_A girl said "oh Inu your back it's so good to see you again!" Inu was confused and asked "uh I should go!" He was about to leave the crowd until he felt someone rubbing his ears. Inu sighed as he thought _"can't anyone leave my ears alone!! Wait why do I feel like this has happened before? It must have for me to think that well I should get out of here before I do something I might regret!"_

Than Inu jumped over everyone and managed to get back to Takai and Hana. Hana asked "Inu are you alright?" He nodded and he saw that his wounds started to heal already and asked "how in the world did I heal already?" Hana smiled as she said "you've always been a quick healer now we should look around maybe walking around the village will help you remember." Inu nodded and him, Takai and Hana started to walk around the village. After awhile Inu was bored out of his mind and asked "can we sit down for a minute my back is killing me for some reason." They all nodded and sat down by a lake.

Takai was talking to Hana about something but Inu guessed it was something privet so he didn't bother to listen. He was just to focused on why his back was starting to hurt so bad. But the strange thing was that it was his lower back for he doesn't remember lifting anything heavy that he couldn't handle. After awhile he sat up and said "I'm heading to the springs I'll be back in a few hours Takai you wanna come?" Takai nodded and Hana said "well Takai knows where the spring is I'll tell Sango, Miroku and Shippo that your back see ya!"

Than Hana left and Inu and Takai left to the springs. Once Inu and Takai got to the springs they changed into their swim suits and jumped in. Takai sighed with relief and asked "so Inu do you remember anything at all about Hana or anyone else?" Inu looked away and said "well I kind of remember that I love Hana and that she was the girl in my dreams. But that's it besides all the stuff you told me." Takai sighed again and said "well I'm sure that you'll remember something."

Inu nodded and leaned his head against a rock thinking. Trying to remember about the past but all that came up for him were some parts of him being a half demon but the rest were of him being human. He guessed that when he was injured he also lost all of his memories of being a half demon and they were replaced by memories of being human instead. He never understood it but he knew that he'd remember them all someday sometime soon. Than the pain in his lower back got worse and said "man what the heck did I do to my back in order for it to hurt so much?!"

Takai asked "yo Inu is there something in the spring?" Inu shook his head and Takai lept out of the spring and said "I'm serious there's something in there dude!!" Inu looked around in the water until he saw something silver in the water it felt furry. It freaked him a bit and he jumped out of the water. Once he came out of the spring he saw that what ever was in there it was gone. He thought that maybe it was just their imagination as he thought _"I wonder why it just disappeared? It's just so-"_

Inu was cut off by some pain and it felt like what it was attached and was being pulled. He turned around to see Takai pulling something silver and said "dude what ever your pulling it's attached to me moron!!" Takai stopped pulling and asked with a calm tone "what do you mean it's attached?" Inu screamed "how am I suppose to know but it is!" Takai stood up and asked "well how are we going to explain this Inu?" Inu looked at Takai and was puzzled and asked "wait you mean before I lost my memory I didn't have a tail?"

Takai calmly said "you never had a tail to begin with the question is why do you suddenly have one now?" Inu just shrugged and said "well this is what we're going to do I'm just going to hide my tail and you won't tell anyone got that! I don't want them to freak out in anyway I just want to learn about this on my own nothing more." Than Inu grabbed his kimono and was somehow able to hide his tail and him and Takai walked back to the village.

They arrived at the hut and were greeted by Sango and Miroku who haven't changed since the last time they were there. Shippo of course he was taller and had a longer tail and longer hair. Other than that he was still the same. Sango asked "so Inu do you remember anything now?" Inu nodded slightly and said "well I remember that you and Miroku traveled with my parents. That Miroku is a monk and your a demon slayer and that your Takai's ancestors as for Shippo he's like my brother since my parents were like his adopted family. That's it."

Sango sighed and said "well at least you remember us now..." Inu calmly asked "do you know anyone named Taku?" Everyone in the room but Inu and Takai flinched at the name of Taku. Miroku sadly said "yes he's Naraku's son..." Inu said with rage "so Naraku had a son huh? I'll kill him too!!" Everyone in the room were surprised that Inu remembered Naraku.

Shippo asked "Inu how do you still remember Naraku?" Inu just started at the fire and said "how can I forget I died because of him before. He took the jewel out of my heart and I died if it wasn't for my grandfather I might not still be here." Everyone nodded and they all went to sleep. Later at night Inu woke up thinking about why he suddenly grew a tail. He sat up and walked outside for some fresh air. Inu inhaled the night air then he felt something. He felt that his fangs grew longer and thought _"what the heck is going on? First the tail and now my fangs are growing! What next!!" _

Than he felt a presents and when he turned around he saw someone familiar. He just stared at the man that looked almost like him but had pointed ears and wore a white kimono. The man said "hello Inu it's nice to see you again." Inu just stared at the man and asked "who are you?"

The man said "I'm your Uncle Sesshumaru I had a feeling that you lost your memories about you being a half demon." Inu nodded and asked "so you're my uncle? I'm guessing from my father's side of the family?" Sesshumaru nodded and said "so your learning about your past at a fast rate... I had a feeling that this would happen." "What do you mean?" Asked a confused Inu.

Sesshumaru sighed a bit as he said "well I'm guessing that you were human when you lost your memory so when you woke up you lost all your memory of you being a half demon and being here. But since your remembering at this pace it's eating away at your human blood." Inu asked "what will happen to me after I regain all of my memories?" Sesshumaru sadly said "you'll turn into a full demon and kill your friends." Inu went into shock and said "what?! I wouldn't do that!"

Sesshumaru calmly said "you wouldn't be in control your inner demon would and you would kill them. I'm sorry Inu." Inu fell to his knees and said "what if I don't regain any of my memories will they still be safe?"

Sesshumaru nodded and said "but it won't matter you'll still regain your memories and you'll turn into a full demon and kill them and no one will be able to stop you unless they take the shikon jewel out of your heart. Again I'm sorry." Than Sesshumaru left and Inu sadly walked back into the hut and went to sleep.

**alright time for a Q and A**

**Q #1:does Inu get his memories back? A:yes**

**Q #2:is this all going to happen in the past? A:yes**

**Q #3:are Inuyasha and Kagome alright? A:yes**

**If there are anymore qustions that you want answered than don't hesatite to ask and I'll answer them for you unilt next time bye!!**


	5. Taku and Inu disappears

**Alright I'm going to do another Q and A Before we go back on with the story alright!**

**Qustion #1:Is Inu going to grow something else? A:yes**

**Qustion #2:does inu meet up with inuyahsa and kagome? A:yes**

**Qustion #3:does inu hurt the inu-gang? Q:no**

**alright that's all the qustions I've got and I answerd them for ya now on with the story!**

It's been days since Inu found out what was going to happen to him. He would end up being a monster and attack his friends. His claws grew longer yesterday and he's birthmark on his head had turned blue but thanks to his bangs being long no one noticed. He walked around the village in deep thought trying to think of ways to keep what's going on a secret. It's been getting harder and harder for him with each passing day.

He walked toward the sacred tree without noticing and when he did notice he calmly thought _"I wonder... why I always feel so calm when I'm by this tree?"_Than he saw heard some foot steps coming closer and this scent he smelled it before but he couldn't remember where.

Than he saw someone that looked around his age and who ever this guy was he gave Inu chills. The guy had long black hair and blood red eyes. He wore a dark blue/purple kimono and he slowly walked up to Inu. Inu calmly said "Naraku??" The boy said with a dark voice "my name is Taku I'm his son do you have the Shikon Jewel Inuyasha?" Inu thought in a calm tone _"man this dude has one messed up name it sounds like a messed up taco for crying out loud..."_

Taku asked "so do you have it? Or should I harm your friends to get what I want?" Inu was full of anger and said "I don't have it! And don't even try to harm them I'll kill you before you even have the chance!! SACRED CLAWS!!" But when Inu tried to use his attack his claws started to burn him so he stopped his attack and fell to his knees trying to recover from the burns. Taku laughed as he said "your powers only work if you were half demon but as long as your human blood is being drained away you can't use your sacred powers!"

Inu looked at his claws and thought _"what can I do? I can't use my powers and I don't even remember how to use my swords attacks yet let alone use it... What should I do?"_ Than he smelled someone he hopped wouldn't come only one word came to mind _"...Hana?"_ As soon as he saw Hana he yelled out with fear **"HANA YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE PLEASE!!"**

Hana didn't hear him and when she was close enough Taku grabbed her and said "what do you plan to do Inuyasha? Kill me and risk her life or give me the shikon jewel? Chose wisely." Inu looked back at Hana and Taku all he could do was look at Hana with fear as he said "let her go she has nothing to do with this! Please let her go!!" Taku smiled and said with a evil tone "no it seems that seeing her in this kind of situation makes you angry I wonder what will happen if I attacked her or something..."

Inu saw that Taku was about to attack Hana and when he saw her blood dripping from her arm he was full of rage and said "let... her... you... you scum bag!!" Taku saw Inu's eyes and saw that his fangs had grown double again along with his claws and he said "I would calm down if I were you Inuyasha the more rage you feel the faster your transformation will become!" Inu calmed down and then he saw Taku face Hana and than all of a sudden she fainted. He cried out "HANA!! What did you do to her?!" Taku laughed as he said "your friends will find out soon enough but I can tell you this it'll be the last thing your friends will ever see." Than he threw Hana toward Inu and when he caught her he hit the tree and fainted from the impact.

A while later Takai had appeared and by the tree he found Inu holding Hana and they were both out like a light. He walked up to his friends and tried to move Hana away from Inu but Inu had a firm grip on her not wanting to let go of her. So Takai gently shook Inu saying "Inu wake up are you alright man?" Inu slowly opened his eyes and asked "Takai? Where's Taku?"

Takai gave Inu a puzzling look and asked "what are you talking about I just found you and Hana here out did something happen?" Inu explained everything to Inu Takai and he was shocked as he said "so Inu what do you plan to do I mean everyone is going to ask about this." Inu nodded and he saw that Hana was waking up. He asked her "are you alright Hana?"

She nodded and asked "Inu what's happening to you? What did that guy meant by transformation?" Inu looked away from her and felt a jolt of pain surging through his body. He stood up and ran off saying "I'm sorry Hana but I can't stay anymore!! This is to protect you from myself!!" As he ran he dropped his sword and ran deep into the forest. She picked up Seiryuujin(name of sword if no one remembers) and held it close to her. Hana ran after him but found no trace of him at all.

When Shippo showed up she asked him to sniff out the lovable half demon. after awhile of searching Shippo found not scent of Inu anywhere it was almost as if he just disappeared off the face of the earth. As soon as they were about to leave they both heard a whimper. They both walked to the source of the whimpering than in the clearing they found a silver dog. When the dog looked at them it had sad gold eyes than it fainted. Hana and Shippo ran to it's side right away.

Shippo calmly said "he's still alive he seems to have been a tough fight we should take him to the village." Hana nodded and she picked up the dog and carried him to the village on her back. But what they didn't know is that the dog isn't a real dog. The dog thought _"who's carrying me?"_ He opened his eyes half way and saw Hana as he thought _"Hana? Why are you helping me?"_ Than he closed his eyes again and fainted as they all went back to the village.

**can you guess who the dog is? If you can ask and I'll explain in hte next chapter until next time see ya!**


	6. Silver Fang

Days have past since Hana found the silver dog in the forest. Days since Inu disappeared without a trace. Everyone was so upset that Inu just disappeared. But Hana was even more upset than everyone in the room. For she felt such pain in her heart from the very moment that he left. She stayed with the wolf since they brought him to Sango's and Miroku's hut.

They found out that the dog had two broken legs and he was badly wounded. They were amazed that he was still alive. Hana smiled as she saw the dog she decided to name him as soon as he woke up even though she had no idea when that would be. She was in so deep in thought that she didn't notice Takai walking in.

He calmly said "Hana we've been searching for Inu for days now and we just can't find him I'm sorry but he's gone." Hana sadly looked away and said "but what if he's hurt or worse?" Takai sighed as he said "I know you're worried about him more than the rest of us but Hana there's nothing I can do he's gone." Than Hana saw the silver dog waking up and said "hello."

The dog looked at Hana with his gold eyes and thought _"this is weird Hana doesn't recognize me at all... Why is that?"_ Hana smiled at him and said "so dog what should I name you?" _"Hana what are you talking about I'm Inu remember... Wait a minute DOG!!"_Thought the very confused dog. Takai looked at the dog and said "well he has silver fur so how about silver?" Hana shook her head and said "well silver does fit him but how about Silver Fang."Takai nodded and said "that seems like a interesting name Hana, Silver Fang it is."

Hana noticed that the dog was trying to stand and said "you shouldn't stand Silver Fang your hurt." _"Hana I'm Inu not silver fang... Did I really turn into a dog instead of a full demon? Man I don't know what's worse. Duh being a full demon that mindlessly kills I guess I'm stuck like this until I find a way to return to normal."_Thought a very calm Inu.

Takai grabbed Inu and said "she's right Silver Fang anyway Hana do you want some Ramen I found Inu's secret stash I'm surprised that he managed to hide so much Ramen. There's enough to last us months alone for Inu though it'll last him a few weeks." Inu looked at Takai with a death glare and as soon as he saw it he gulped and thought _"man only Inu ever gave me that glare when it came to his Ramen. What's with this dog?"_

Takai slightly laughed and he saw that the dog was trying to walk out of the hut. Hana ran to the dog and grabbed him while saying "you shouldn't leave! You have to heal first!" Inu looked at Hana and tried to talk but all he could do was bark.

(just remember Inu can't talk in human language at all but I'm still going to type what he's saying)

Inu calmly said "alright Hana I'll stay as long as I can protect you... but first I have to do something with Takai I need someone to understand me I know I haven't tried this theory out but it's worth a try." Than Inu dragged Takai by his sleeve and pulled him outside.

Takai was confused by the dog dragging him outside and asked "Silver Fang what do you want?" Inu turned to face Takai with a calm golden gaze that said I need help. Takai was so puzzled by this dogs gaze it was so familiar to him but he couldn't remember. He was about to reach out to Inu until he saw something else in his eyes that said I'm sorry but I have to do this.

Than the next thing he knew is that Inu bit his hand slightly. Takai pulled his hand back and said "what the heck was that for?!" Inu calmly said "I wanted to see if this would work so do you understand me Takai?" Takai was so confused and said "did you just talk Silver Fang?" Inu nodded and said "well the talking thing yes the name though is wrong Takai cause I'm Inu!" Takai calmly said "there's no way that you could be Inu!" Inu smirked as he said "alright than I'll say something that only Inu would know and what most of the girls you asked to have your child oh and also how you rub their butts when no ones looking."

Takai was so shocked and asked "how do you know that?! Only Inu would know that!" Inu smirked even more and said "that's because I am Inu you moron!" Takai sighed as he said "well now I'm convinced only Inu would get that angry." Inu sighed as he said "Takai how has Hana been while I was asleep?" Takai sighed sadly as he said "she's hurting inside Inu she misses you. She wants you back!"

Inu turned away as he said "I can't come back Takai I'm stuck as a dog until I can find a way to return to normal and I don't know how to do that. Until I find a way I'm stuck as a dog." Takai nodded and said "by the way how did you get hurt anyway you haven't been gone long and yet you were injured like you were in a battle that lasted for hours." Inu calmly explained everything.

Flash Back

Inu ran deep into the forest. Not looking back trying to run from his friends. Trying not to cause harm to them or worse. For he feared what he could do. But what he feared was the monster inside him, his inner demon the very beast that hunted his dreams, his memories his very mind. He feared he would harm them he couldn't bare if any harm would come to them caused by his hands.

Inu felt something leave his waist and noticed that his sword fell off but he didn't go back for it. For he couldn't face them his friends. Than all of a sudden he felt a pulse. With every pulse he felt a jolt of pain surging through him. He could feel it surging through his whole body even through every single cell. Than after all a sudden it stopped and he felt normal but he also didn't. He didn't understand why but he just kept walking.

After awhile he was attacked by a strange shadow. He didn't know who or what it was but it attacked him. It all happened so fast but it left him badly wounded and with two broken legs. He could hear the faint screams from a distance of course he didn't know who's voices they were. Once he couldn't stand the pain anymore he fainted.

End of Flash Back

Takai asked "so you don't have a clue on who that shadow was?" Inu shook his head and said "but who ever it was wanted me injured and not dead. I am still puzzled about it but I'm sure that I'll find out who it was."

Takai nodded and said "so Inu am I the only one to understand you right now besides other dogs and dog demons?" Inu nodded as he said "yeah but you must keep this a secret from everyone including Hana she wouldn't believe you and would think your crazy."

Takai nodded as he said "we should head back in before Hana starts to worry but remember Inu you must respond to Silver Fang so no one finds out who you are got that?!" Inu nodded than they both walked back into the hut.


	7. What The Heck Is Going On?

Inu walked back into the hut with Takai. He was so shocked to see Hana looking at the necklace he gave her. Inu just guessed that she really missed him and he didn't know what to do. Hana smiled as she said "welcome back Takai and Silver Fang did you go for a walk or something?" Takai smiled as he said "yeah we had a lot of fun right Silver Fang?"

Inu nodded and Hana just smiled some more as she said "that's good well I'm going to the spring I'll be back in a few minutes alright." Than Hana left the hut leaving Takai and Inu alone. Takai asked "so Inu what are we going to do? We have to find a way to return you to normal." Inu sighed as he said "I'm not sure Takai. Man I don't know what's stranger this or those dreams I've had since I was a kid."

Takai looked at Inu and asked "what do you mean?" Inu looked away as he said "well for as long as I can remember I've had these strange dreams but I was seeing it through the eyes of another person but when that person looked into a mirror he looked just like me but he had black hair with two silver streaks and brown eyes. I don't know why I was having those dreams but it felt so real."

Takai was just as puzzled as Inu about this and said "well I don't know what the dreams are about but you can't let them bother you come on dude you never let anything bother you not since you saw your mother die the first time before you changed the course of history." Inu nodded again and said "well I may have been able to change the course of history but that doesn't mean that I'm the most powerful demon in the world my father is the most powerful demon alive."

Takai shook his head and said "that may be true but you're the reincarnation of InuTashino your grandfather. Come on dude he was the most powerful demon that ever lived and as his reincarnation you have more power! Maybe enough to kill Taku." Inu looked away as he said "Takai you might think I'm crazy for saying this but I don't think that Taku is evil..."

Takai's eyes went wide as he said "Inu you have gone crazy!! How can Taku not be evil dude!!" He looked away and said with a sad tone "hear me out Takai. Taku had Hana in his grasp and he didn't kill her. Than when I was in the forest when I first turned into a dog it was him that attacked me but he didn't kill me. Not to mention that look in his eyes he was hurting deep down and he's still good he was never tainted by Naraku his heart is still pure as rain." Takai shook his head and said "dude I still think you've gone crazy I mean come on he attacked you for crying out loud!"

Inu sighed again and said "like I said he's not evil and I know you think I'm crazy but trust me on this when have I been wrong?" Takai nodded slowly as he said "fine I'll trust you. You've never been wrong about this before and I know you'll never be wrong."

Inu smiled a big toothy grin than Hana came in and she asked "so how did Silver Fang behave while I was gone?" Takai nodded as he said "yes he's been a very good dog." Inu gave Takai a death glare and Hana happily said "that's good at least I know I can trust him we should go to bed now huh." Everyone nodded and they all went to bed.

Later at night Inu was half asleep until he heard low sobs. He lifted his head to see Hana crying in her sleep. The only word that came out was "Inu..." Inu got up and walked to her thinking _"even in her sleep she thinks about me... How can she still love me? I ran off without letting them help me... I never told them what was going on and I ran... How can she still worry about me?"_

Than he walked up to her and laid next to her. He felt her snuggle close to him and it made him blush but he went to sleep anyway as long as he could help Hana in anyway to calm her down.

In their dream

Hana was walking around in the dark looking for Inu. but no matter where she looked she just couldn't find him. She's had the same dream for days since Inu left and she still couldn't find him.

Hana didn't understand why she had this dream and she thought she never would. Than she heard a faint voice calling out "Hana!" She turned around to see Inu in his normal form walking toward her. Hana couldn't believe it there standing before her was Inu. Still the same as she remembered. Inu smiled at her as he walked toward her. as soon as he walked up to her he embraced her while saying "Hana I'm sorry I made you suffer because of me. I just didn't know what to do. I don't blame you if your angry toward me." Hana looked at his soft sad golden gaze and said "I'm not angry Inu not at you. I love you more than anything!"

Inu looked away and said "how can you still love me? I left without letting you help me..." Hana leaned her head against Inu's chest as she said "you had your reasons Inu and what ever they are I would still love you no matter what... unless you don't love me anymore."

Inu lifted Hana's face to face him and said "Hana I still and will always love you." Than Inu kissed Hana and she returned the kiss. Than the next thing they knew it all ended.

Back in the waking world

Hana woke up next to Inu and calmly asked "Silver Fang? When did you get there?" Inu looked at Hana with his eyes and his eyes told her. Hana calmly said "you were worried about me?" Inu nodded and Hana placed her hand on his head and said "thank you Silver Fang..."

He blushed a bit than he ran out the door having a strange feeling. Hana heard him growling and asked "Silver Fang what's the matter?" Inu kept growling at the strange shadow figure. Hana looked up and saw the shadow figure and gasped as she said "is that you?"

The shadow calmly said "yeah Hana it's me..." Hana ran to him yelling "OH INU YOUR BACK!!" When Inu got a closer look he was shocked as he said "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!!"


	8. The Truth About Taku

Inu looked at the fake and was shocked. All he could think was _"how is this possible I mean he can't be me! Hana don't buy this!!"_Hana embraced the fake crying her eyes out saying "Inu I'm so glad that your back! I missed you so much!" Inu sighed as he said "she bought it?" The Fake Inu calmly said "I'm back Hana. I'm so sorry for putting you through all the pain you went through."

Hana cried tears of joy as she said "I know you didn't mean too Inu! I'm not mad at you I'm just that your back!" Fake Inu said "don't worry Hana I'll never leave you ever again..." Than the fake Inu saw Inu and asked "Hana who's the dog?" Hana walks to Inu and said "I found him in the forest I called him Silver Fang." Fake looked at Inu and said "Hana do you wonder what the dog is saying?" She nodded and Fake Inu walked up to Inu and knelt to him with a dark smirk. Inu calmly said "you won't be able to understand me only a real dog demon can! Or another dog!"

Fake Inu kept smirking while saying "of course I can understand you boy." Inu went into shock as the fake him said "Hana stay away from this demon dog! He's evil! He wants to hurt everyone! He's planning to kill everyone Hana we must get rid of him at once!" Hana couldn't believe what she was hearing. But she knew that Inu wouldn't lie to her but what she didn't know is that this Inu was a huge fake. Inu guessed that who ever this fake was he wanted him out of the picture to get to something or someone. But he couldn't think on what it was that he wanted to get or who for that matter.

No matter he wasn't going to let this fake get Hana or take her away from him without a fight! Inu was ready to fight back but what he wasn't expecting was that Hana stood in front of the fake Inu. Inu looked at her with disbelieving eyes. He didn't know why she couldn't tell the difference between this fake and him. He's always heard Hana say that he had such soft, warm and gentle eyes while this guy had a hard, cold and dark gaze. Of course Inu guessed that she wanted him back so bad that she just couldn't tell the difference at all.

Inu saw Hana looking at him with sad eyes. The kind of eyes that wanted to make him cry or run... He couldn't stand to see her sad eyes anymore so he charged. Hana thought he was charging at her but at the last second Inu jumped over her and landed behind her. When she turned around she saw his sad eyes looking at her that said 'Hana be careful...'

Than he ran deep into the forest thinking that he'll not return unless he's back to normal or if Hana was in grave danger. For he didn't want to lose her in anyway. But what he wasn't expecting was that the danger was alot closer than he thought.

Back with Hana, Takai and the Fake Inu

Takai came out to see that Inu ran off. But that's not what surprised him, what really surprised him was that there was another Inu! But he knew that this one was a fake and it was after something it was either something to do with Inu or the Shikon Jewel! What ever it is he was going to find out! Takai walked up to the fake Inu and said "hey Inu what's up dude?! Where have you been?" Fake Inu looked at Takai and said "nothing really Takai just walking around trying to find my parents."

Takai than started to give the fake Inu a death glare and said "I'm just going to cut to the chase. I know your not Inu!" Fake Inu blinked a few times and said "what do you mean of course I'm the real Inu ask me anything and I can prove it!" Takai smirked as he said "alright tell me the VERY first time we met than Inu and where?"

Fake Inu said "we met when we were five years old I saved you from a fire." Takai smirked as he said "that is true but Inu has no memory of that because it was his grandfather's soul that saved me. So this proves that your NOT Inu!" The Fake Inu growled since he was figured out than he whispered in Hana's ear saying "destroy them all Hana..." Than Hana's eyes went blank and she started to attack Takai.

Back with Inu

Inu ran deep in the forest trying to find a way to become a half demon again. But he also couldn't let Hana and the others stay with that fake. But only one thing bothered him. The fake him seemed to have evil eyes but behind them were the sad eyes of one who's being controlled.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he smelled something. He smelled Takai's blood and he could hear Hana using her spells. Without thinking twice he ran back to hte village hoping that he wasn't too late to save his friends and his love. He ran as fast as his legs could take them.

Back at the village

Takai was on the ground badly injured and he wasn't moving. Hana stood before the fake Inu with lifeless eyes. Fake Inu said with a smirk "now there's only Inu and that fox demon left. Once you finish them off I'll finish you off and the Shikon Jewel will be mine at last!" Than he smelled something and it was coming fast. Than Inu appeared and jumped on the fakes shoulders which pushed him into the ground and he jumped again landing next to Takai.

Inu was in panic as he asked "Takai are you alright?! Please answer me man!" There was no responds and he started to cry. The fake calmly said "there's no point he's dead! and he won't be coming back!" Inu looked at him with a death glare and said "Takai is still alive I can sense his life energy! Now tell me what you've done to Hana?!" Fake Inu said "she's under my control I was able to control with the first order I said and that was for her to destroy you all. Hana destroy this dog!"

Hana nodded and she slowly started to walk toward the dog. Inu slowly started to walk toward Hana thinking _"Hana... I've protected you from many things since I met you. I saved you from Koga. I saved you from Naraku but the thing I never thought I would have been able to protect you from was myself when my inner darkness took control. I still hurt from that seeing the fear in your eyes. I still kick myself because of that. I should have been stronger than that! But I wasn't. Now I never thought I would save you from yourself. From being under this guy's control! Even if I die in the process I'll save you, protect you! With all my power and I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you! __**I'LL SAVE YOU HANA!!"**_

Than all of a sudden Inu's sword that is still with Hana started to glow a bright pure light. The light glowed even brighter and it hit Inu but it didn't do any harm to the lovable half demon. As the light slowly faded Inu was returning to normal. To his normal form. Hana froze as she saw Inu walking toward her with the same look in his eyes as she remembered. He slowly walked up to her giving her a loving stare that told her that he would never leave her even if he lost his life he would always be with her. She cried slightly than the next thing she knew he gave her a loving embrace. Fake Inu was full of rage and he said "Hana destroy him! That's not Inu I'm Inu!!"

Than her hand started to glow from static electricity and her hand went through Inu's shoulder. He didn't scream he just pretended that it never happened as he said "Hana please come back to me." She looked up to see his gaze than the next she saw was him leaning closer. Inu closed his eyes and kissed her. Hana returned the kiss now knowing that this was the real Inu. The she fell in love with. Than she collapsed in his arms. Inu put her next to Takai. Takai slowly opened his eyes and when he saw Inu he said "Inu you're back to normal!" Inu looked at Hana and calmly said "yeah for now anyway I won't be like this for long soon I'll return to being a dog I need you to look after Hana for me will you?"

Takai nodded than Inu stood up gripping his right shoulder with his left hand trying to stop the bleeding. He stared at the fake and said "I'll take you down! I'll get you back for controlling Hana, for telling her to kill my friends!" He just laughed as he said "do you think that you can beat me! I know all of your moves Inu!" Inu was mad as hell and said "I don't care as long as I get you back for harming my friends!" Than there was a huge blue fire that appeared and once it was gone Shippo appeared with a angry/surprised look on his face.

Inu was surprised seeing Shippo and said with surprise "Shippo? What are you doing here?" Shippo looked at Inu than back at the fake and used his fox fire on the fake and destroyed a amulet. As soon as the amulet fell to the ground the fakes hair and eyes had changed colour. His hair changed to black and the stripes on his hair turned silver and his eyes turned brown.

Inu was in shock and said "what the heck just happened?! Who the heck is he?!" Shippo calmly said "this is Taku his true form Inu." Inu went into shock and asked "but than why does he look like me?" Shippo sighed as he said "Taku is your twin brother." Inu went into more shock as he looked at Shippo and back at Taku. He was in so much shock and said "how can he be my twin my mom never told me anything about having a twin!"

Shippo calmly said "Taku! What do you want anyway?" Taku calmly said "I want the Shikon Jewel and nothing is going to stop me!" Inu charged at Taku and said "I don't believe that your my brother!! You wouldn't be like this if you were!" Shippo yelled **"INU DON'T CHARGE AT HIM YOU MORON!!"**

Taku smirked as he held out his hand and said "sacred beam!" Than a blast of pure light came out of Taku's hand and it hit Inu. Inu went flying into a tree. He calmly said "how did you do that? You can't have used that move!!" Shippo calmly said "that's because Taku is your brother Inu. He was captured by Naraku 18 years ago a few days after you were born and before Kagome took you to her time."

Inu looked at Shippo than back at Taku saying "but why? Why would he appear after all this time?" Taku laughed as he said "I only appeared now because I figured out that my twin knew where the Shikon Jewel was and I had to find a way to get it. So I did I managed to get through the well and kidnapped mom and dad while they thought I was you. It was a master plan. So now here you are. Tell me where the Shikon Jewel is and I'll leave."

Inu slowly stood up and calmly said "why do you want it so bad Taku?" Taku smirked as he said "to change the time line nothing more. I'll try again later bye." Than Taku ran off leaving Inu and Shippo. Inu looked at Shippo and asked "Shippo... what happened 18 years ago with Taku?"

He sighed as he said "well a few days after you and Taku were born Kagome and Inuyasha left to Kagome's time to tell her family that they were going to stay here. Because they both knew that you and Taku wouldn't be accepted in her time so they left you and him under my care while Sango and Miroku went to the demon slayer village. But when Taku started to cry I picked him up trying to stop him from crying. Than Naraku appeared taking Taku from my grasp. He thought that Taku was the first born son of Inuyasha and Kagome so he could find the Shikon Jewel. I tried to get him back but Naraku disappeared faster than I could get him back. Later on that day Inuyasha and Kagome came back and asked me where Taku was... So I lied and said that he died..."

Inu grabbed Shippo by his shirt and yelled **"YOU LIED TO THEM!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"**Shippo clamly said "it was better than saying that he was captured by Naraku! That would be worse for them!" Inu dropped Shippo and said "if that's the case than I'll save him... along with mom and dad." Than they both walked back to Hana and Takai.

Inu knelt to Hana and asked "how is she Takai?" He responds with a calm smile "she'll be fine she just needs rest good to have you back though Inu." Inu calmly said "I won't be like this for long Takai soon I'll turn back into a dog." Shippo and Takai both looked at Inu and they both sighed knowing that he was right.

Inu felt great pain in his shoulder and said "man this hurt... remind me to never make Hana mad." Shippo and Takai both laughed from Inu's comment. Than Inu's body started to glow and he turned back into a dog.


	9. Inu's Back To Normal!

Hana slowly woke up and the first thing she saw was a pair of golden eyes. Golden eyes full of concern and sadness. She looked closer and only one word came to mind _"Inu??"_ When she got a better look she noticed that it was a dog and said "Silver Fang?"

Inu nodded and Takai said "Hana what do you remember?" She managed to sit up and said "I remember Inu being here I ran to him than he told me that Silver Fang was going to destroy us. Than Silver Fang left but I saw the look in his eyes telling me the truth but I didn't believe it. Than I heard Inu telling me to kill you all than I blacked out. But than I heard a new voice and it was Inu's but much softer and more loving that was when I realised that the one that told me to destroy everyone was a fake and that the real Inu saved me... Where did Inu go anyway?"

Takai and Shippo looked at each other than at Inu trying to think of a way to make a really good lie. Than Takai got one and said "he left trying to find his parents and to stop Taku he also said that Silver Fang will protect you until his return." Hana smiled as she nodded. Inu couldn't believe that Takai made a really believable lie. He's known Takai his whole life and he's never been very good at lying and yet he pulled it off. Hana looked at Inu and calmly asked "Silver Fang... I hope you can forgive me..."

He gave Hana a smile and nodded trying to tell her that he forgives her and was never mad at her. Inu was a little upset with her but he knew that if it was Hana that was a dog and it was him that was worried about her he would have done the same thing. So he couldn't blame her really.

Weeks later

Inu has slept close to Hana for weeks now. Trying to calm her down from the real him not being around. But Hana still felt that he was still around but yet he was still out of her reach. When Hana woke up that morning she could only smile at Inu. Even though she still feels guilty about what happened weeks ago Inu still forgave her.

She guessed that "Silver Fang" had a big heart and was full of forgiveness. Than Inu woke up and gave a happy bark to Hana which told her that he was saying good morning. She smiled at him and asked "Silver Fang how about we go for a walk?" He nodded in agreement and they both walked out of the hut and walked into the forest. They walked until they reached the sacred tree. Hana calmly said "how about we sit here Silver Fang? It's really peaceful here." He nodded and they both sat under the tree. They sat in silence...

Hana sat under hte tree peacefully with her eyes closed. Inu laid next to her thinking _"Hana I'll return to normal and return to you... I promise you that..."_Than he heard her say "you know Silver Fang you remind me so much of Inu..." He looked up at ehr with a confused look on his face as she kept saying "I don't know why but you act just like him... It makes me wonder about what he's doing and how he is... also it makes me wonder if he's hurt or worse..."

Inu didn't know how to comfort her in his current form. He couldn't think of anything to comfort her. Hana smiled and said "well I may not know how he is right now but something is telling me that he's alright well thanks for listening to me Silver Fang..." He nodded and thought _"Hana I'm always here for you dog, human or half demon I'll always be there for you."_

Than Inu sensed a strong aura and it was close... ready to attack. Than out of no where Taku appeared before Hana. Hana stood up and asked "Taku? What do you want? And why do you look like Inu?" Taku chuckled as he said "you don't know do you? I'm his twin brother... and if your wondering why he never told you was because he never knew about me until he saved you a few weeks ago..."

Hana was so confused and said "why should I believe you?! You had me try to kill my friends!" Inu looked at Taku than he saw something. He saw that Taku was using his Sacred beam at Hana. Not taking a second thought he pushed Hana out of the way and got his badly. Hana landed on the ground and saw that Inu got hit by the blast. She was in shock and saw that he landed on the ground hard. He wasn't moving and she thought that he was dead. She crawled to him saying with fear "Silver Fang? Are you alright? Please open your eyes!" Hana could hear him groan as he opened his eyes. He stared at her with pain and worry deep in his eyes.

Pain from the blast and worry for Hana's safety. She smiled at him and said "don't worry Silver Fang I'm alright... how about you?" He slightly nodded looking back at Taku. Taku smirked as he said "now Hana! If you don't mind I have some business with your demon dog." Hana looked back at Inu and was wondering why he would want to talk to Inu and asked "Silver Fang what is he talking about?" He looked away than he saw that Taku was using a new attack.

It was one he's never seen before he didn't know what to do. The attack was so powerful and full of sacred energy. It was like he was using all the sacred energy in his body into one powerful attack. Taku screamed out "SACRED CANNON!!"

The attack was huge! It was coming towards Inu and Hana. Inu knew that only one of them could make it out of the blast and he had only one choice... He pushed Hana with all his might and when she landed she saw his faint smile before he was hit. He howled in pain as the attack was taking it's total on him. Hana looked at the scene with eyes full of fear. She saw her friend get hit by that attack and didn't know what to do... Than she felt something pulsing.

Hana turned to look at Inu's sword around her waist to see it was pulsing with worry. She could feel every pulse with fear and worry. But she didn't understand why... Than the sword went flying toward Inu. This of course confused Hana... she thought _"why would Inu's sword go to Silver Fang?"_Than something happened and it surprised Hana even more. Paws were turning into hands and one of the hands grabbed the sword and than Inu slowly returned to normal.

She was in shock and calmly said "Inu..." He stood up with pain in his eyes and painfully said "Taku... I won't let you harm Hana or my friends... I should kill you..." Taku was about to say something until Inu said with a calm tone "but... I won't... your my brother even though we haven't known each other for long I still care for you... I know you want the Shikon jewel and I'll give it to you..."

Hana calmly said "Inu..." Taku chuckled as he said "so your going to give me the jewel? Than hand it over and I'll leave and finally get the life I deserve more than you!" Inu calmly said "but in order for you to take it you have to kill me." Taku was in shock as he said "what? I have to kill you?"

Inu nodded as he said "the Shikon jewel is in my heart and in order for you to take it is if you kill me... but the real question is can you really kill your own brother? A brother you've wanted to meet your whole life but couldn't since you didn't know where I was and because Naraku lied to you... Not to mention you've never truly killed anyone or anything in your whole life. You may have been raised by Naraku but you're not as evil as he is you're just as pure as our mother and me." Taku growled as he said "I can prove that I can kill anyone!! By killing you!!" Than he charged at Inu with anger in his eyes. Inu closed his eyes calmly waiting for the impact. Hana could only scream out **"INU!!"**

Than there was silence. Hana looked at Inu who was still standing with a calm look on his face and wondered _"why didn't he try to kill Inu? He charged at him and yet he didn't kill him? This makes no sense?"_Inu opened his eyes to only see that Taku only broke the skin and calmly said "see you can't kill me... You're just as pure as me and mom. You never killed in your life for if you did you would have had the scent of blood on you... Taku you don't have to do this!"

Taku jumped back and looked at his claws with rage as he said "why? WHY CAN'T I KILL YOU!!" Inu looked at his brother and something caught his eye. There in Taku's neck was a strange marking. He guessed that what ever it was must be what is controlling his twin. Inu gave Taku a sad look and said "Taku... your mind is under Naraku's control still even though he's dead please snap out of it your mind can't be that weak." Taku yelled **"SHUT UP!! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! I'LL GET THE SHIKON JEWEL SOMEDAY!!"**

Than Taku disappeared leaving Inu and Hana. Hana ran to Inu with a small smile as she said "INU!!" Inu looked at her and fell over in pain. She gasped and ran to him even faster. Once she got to him she calmly asked "Inu are you alright?" Inu smiled weakly at her as he said "yeah I'm still trying to recover from Taku's attacks his claws were nothing but his sacred attacks were something..." Hana helped Inu stand and helped him walk back to the hut.


	10. Dreams Aren't Always What They Seem

Days have past since Inu has fully returned to normal. But he's been out like a light for just as long for he was still recovering from the battle with Taku, his own twin wanted to take the Shikon Jewel for a wish to switch places with him. Taku must have had a tougher life than he did. Duh of course he did! He was raised by Naraku for crying out loud. All those words kept playing in Inu's mind like a broken record. Hana asked calmly "so how long have you known that Inu was turned into a dog Takai?"

Takai calmly responds "I've known since when he first woke up he bit my hand and I was able to understand him." Hana couldn't believe all that time Inu has been with her and she didn't even notice. Not to mention she betrayed him thinking that Taku was him. She felt so ashamed of herself. Than she saw that Inu was starting to wake up. Takai looked at his friend and asked "Inu how are ya doing dude?"

Inu looked straight up and calmly said "I'm alright I'm fully healed and ready to go and save my family..." Takai was a little shocked and asked "do you mean that your also going to save Taku?" Inu slowly nodded and said "of course I'm going to save Taku! He's my brother and it's my job to protect him no matter what. I'm the oldest brother and it's my job to protect him from anything and any danger!" Takai knew that once Inu made up his mind there was no turning back.

Hana smiled as she said "well I'm just glad that your back safe and sound." Inu could only smile and said "well we should go and look for Taku and my parents. Maybe we can save them I know I have to at least try!" Hana and Takai both stood up and Inu stood up as well. They all nodded and they all headed out the door. Shippo had to stay behind since Sango and Miroku were gone again. Inu, Hana and Takai all left the village hopping to find the castle that Taku was holding Kagome and Inuyasha captive.

Inu was full of concern for his family and was full of rage toward Naraku for controlling his brother. If he could he would kill Naraku again! Hana calmly said "we can get to the castle faster if we go through the forest of dreams. Legend says that who ever walks in there will go into a dream that feels like it's so real and that they never wake up unless they realize that it's all a dream."

Inu and Takai both shivered the last time they entered a forest Inu was controlled by his inner demon and when he snapped out of it his heart was shattered. But they know that this time they have to be VERY careful. They slowly walked in the forest but being careful not to get trapped by the spell within the forest. They kept walking for what seemed like forever. Than something happened they all got separated by a strange force. Inu was walking in the forest alone wondering what happened with the others but he didn't understand what was going on but what ever it was he was going to find out.

He kept walking for what seemed like hours than something cought his eye. Inu saw a girl walking through the forest. He asked with a calm tone "hey have you seen my friends? A male demon slayer and a girl with long black and brown hair with blue eyes?" The girl looked at him and laughed as she ran deep in the forest. He followed her deep into the forest.

After awhile he was in the center of the forest and it just so happens that the center of the forest is the most powerful and that no one has ever escaped alive. For they dreamed until they died. Inu looked around the forest to see if he could find the girl but he had no such luck.

Than he sees a strange light and the next thing he knew is that the light engulfs him. He screams out in pain. Than all the screaming stopped and there was no sound... All Inu could hear was a buzzing sound. He thought _"what's that sound? Where is it comming from?"_Than he could feel someone shaking him saying "Inu wake up already we're going to be late for school!" Inu thought _"school? what's going on? I passed high school already. There's no way I could be in school again..."_

Than he felt cold water hit him in the face and right away he woke up. But when he woke up he was in shock. Standing there was Taku but instead of his usual dark look he had a big smile on his face. Inu calmly said "Taku?" Taku smiled as he said "come on bro! You have to get up or else we're going to be late for school! We have that presentation about feudal Japan today." Inu sat up and asked "what's going on? Taku wasn't mom and dad captured by you?"

Taku gives his brother a confused look and said "what are you talking about? Mom and Dad are down stairs getting breakfast ready so get your butt out of bed and get ready!!" Than Taku left Inu's room leaving a very confused Inu. He got ready and walked down stairs and when he did he saw his father but his father was human. But than again some how Taku was human too than only one thought came to mind... was he human now? Inu looked walked to a mirror and when he did he was human...

Than he looked at his forehead to see if he still had his birthmark and it was gone... it was as if none of it really happened. Like he never went to the feudal era, found out that he was his grandfathers reincarnation or that the Shikon Jewel was in his heart. Kagome walked up to him and asked "Inu? Are you alright?" He turned to face his mother and asked "mom I have a question... what do you know about demons and half demons?"

Kagome smiled as she said "Inu I swear your more into demons than normal things. Come on there's no such things as demons well sure there were along time ago but there's no more." Inu was in such confusion and asked "is dad a half demon or is he human?" Kagome giggled as she said "Inu your father is human just like everyone else now come on and eat than off to school."

He sat at the table and ate some of his food. Inuyasha said with a smile "so your presentation is today huh? Well Taku be glad that Inu was your partner on this since history is his best subject." Taku calmly said "I know dad! Well anyway come on Inu we have to get going or else Takai is going to think I'm keeping you waiting again!" Than Inu and Taku walked out of the door. Inu was in his own world thinking about all the times in the feudal era. Like was it all real? Did the battle with Naraku really happen? Was Hana real? He didn't know what was going on anymore but the more he thought about it the more he thought that maybe that him being a half demon was fake. But was Hana fake?

Than he was brought out of his thoughts by his twin saying "Inu are you alright? You seem like you in another world or something?" Inu smiled as he said "I'm fine Taku but I was wondering... Do I have a girl friend named Hana?" Taku was now puzzeled as he said "no in fact you don't have a girlfriend at all. You just don't like any of the girls at the school."

Inu was now in shock so Hana was just a girl made up because he wanted a girl who would accept him but now for him there's nothing different about him. He was a normal human teen as was his brother and his father was human. Once they got to school the bell rang and Takai was waiting for them. Takai asked with a smile "well that's a switch Taku didn't keep you waiting your on time." Inu nodded and said "Takai is there a girl named Hana at this school?"

Takai started to think and said "not that I can think of Inu I may try to flirt with every girl but I don't remember their names." Inu sighed as he said "well thanks anyway Takai lets go in before we're late!" Than Inu, Taku and Takai all walked into the school and made it to their class room just on time.

Once they got in Inu saw his teacher and was in shock. His history teacher was an older version of Shippo. Shippo calmly said "alright class today is the day everyone presents your history projects. First is Inu and Taku Higurashi." Inu and Taku walked up to the class and Shippo asked "alright you two I heard that you too were going to talk about the history about feudal Japan. Go ahead."

Taku took out some drawings and Inu looked at his paper really quick and said in a calm tone "well over 500 years ago there was a jewel called the Shikon Jewel. It has the power to grant any wish. But a powerful priestess named Kikyo protected it and kept it pure. But there was one demon that wanted it to become a full demon because he was a half demon and the demon's name is Inuyasha! The son of InuTashino and half brother to Sesshumaru. Inuyasha tried many times to get the Shikon Jewel but failed so many times by Kikyo.

But Kikyo never killed him for she had fallen in love with the half demon and he has fallen in love with her. But one day when they planned to spend the rest of their lives together they were tricked into thinking that they were betrayed by each other and Kikyo sealed Inuyasha up to a tree for he slept for 50 years until a girl from the future came and freed him and they had to travel together to find the shikon jewel shards for the girl who is also the reincarnation of Kikyo shattered the jewel after finding out that it was inside her body.

Along they're travels they meet a young fox demon, a monk and a demon slayer who all wanted one thing to kill a demon named Naraku. Once the battle was over the jewel was complete and it disappeared forever. Never to return." Shippo clapped his hands and asked "did anything else happen after that like did the half demon and the reincarnation have a son at all?" Inu and Taku looked at each other and both shrugged. Shippo said "I see well Inu you after all should know since your the reincarnation of InuTashino." Inu went into shock and asked "what was that Mr.Shippo?"

Shippo said "I said that you got a great mark you may go and take your seat now." Inu and Taku took their seat and listened to the other projects. Of course Inu wasn't listening to anything he was so confused he could have sworn that he heard Shippo say what he heard the first time. He felt like he was losing his mind so he just let it go since the bell for gym rang. Inu ran to gym and today was track his favourite thing to do was run. When he got into gym he saw his gym teacher and he looked just like his uncle Sesshumaru.

Sesshumaru calmly said "ah Inu are you ready to run for track today you are after all the best." Inu could only nod and he started to run. But something was wrong he felt like he was slower than usaual. He wasn't as fast anymore. After class Sesshumaru asked Inu to stay for a talk. Sesshumaru asked "Inu is something wrong? You seem slower." Inu looked away and said "I don't know why sir. I have no idea why I'm slow today."

Sesshumaru calmly said "Inu do you know who you truly are?" Inu was so confused and asked "what do you mean by that? I know who I am! I'm Inu!" Sesshumaru kept his cool and said "Inu that isn't what I meant do you know WHO you truly are a human or a half demon?" Inu was in shock and said "I-I don't know what you're talking about..."

Sesshumaru said "Inu tell me? Do you remember anything at all about Hana?" Inu went into shock and said "Hana... I remember her! I'm in love with her because she excepted the fact that I'm a half demon!" Sesshumaru calmly said "so do you realize what's going on now Inu?" Inu looked down trying to think than he found something out "it was that light from the forest! This is a dream! It was making me forget everyone in the feudal era!!" Sesshumaru nodded and said "Inu you have to wake up! Snap out of this dream and save Taku! You have too before he remains in darkness forever!" Inu nodded and everything around him started to fade away.

Than he woke up to see two pairs of concern eyes looking at him. He sat up and noticed that they were out of the forest and asked "when did we get out of the forest?" Hana calmly said "not long ago we found you right after we woke up from our dreams." Inu asked "what did you two dream about?"

Takai had a huge grin on his face and said "I had a dream where I was surrounded by girls! It was the best dream of my life!" Hana sadly/happily said "I had a dream where I never lost my family and that we never got that painting that your father was sealed in and that I never met you. What about you Inu?"

Inu explained everything about his dream like how he was slowly forgetting everything about the fudel era and how it was like he never went there in the first place. Hana calmly said "well at least it was only a dream right well we should keep going lets go!"


	11. Making A Plan To Save Taku!

They were back on the road trying to find a way to save Taku from the darkness. But everything that they came up with just wouldn't work at all. Not one bit... Takai asked "Inu how are we going to save Taku if the spell on him is too strong for him to break free?"

Hana nodded and asked calmly "Inu what's wrong you seem out of it today?" Inu sighed sadly as he sadly said "guys... I have no choice... I have to give Taku the Shikon Jewel..." Takai and Hana went into shock and said "Inu you can't do that! If you do you'll die!!" Inu nodded and said "I know this Hana but Taku had the worst live possible... if only I could've been older when he was captured I could have saved him. Taku was right it should have been me that was captured all those years ago not him! It's my fault that he's like this!!" Everyone could hear the blame in his voice.

He blamed himself for everything that's happened to Taku. Everything that's happened with Taku he blamed himself for. Inu punched a tree saying "it's all my fault that he's like this! It should have been me not him! It should have been me!!" Than he felt someone punch him in the face. Inu looked at the person that punched him and it was Takai.

Takai had anger in his eyes and said "Inu! Stop blaming yourself!! Do you think that you knew this was going to happen?! Did you even know that you even had a brother! Or the fact that he was kidnapped 18 years ago! Well you didn't! If you knew about him you could have saved him when we killed Naraku! But you didn't know so stop blaming yourself we can and will save him!!"

Inu sighed and said "Takai if Taku was YOUR brother you would feel the same way right now... You just don't understand." Than they kept walking and a book fell out of Inu's book bag and Hana picked it up and started to read. After awhile of reading and while Inu was asleep from the huge beating that Takai gave him she told Takai about what she read.

Takai asked with a calm tone "what did you read Hana?" Hana showed Takai the book that Inu dropped and he said "it's a history book what's so interesting about it?" Hana opened up to the page she was on and showed him the picture of a man. But the picture caught his attention for it was a picture of Inu.

Hana calmly said "this looks just like Inu and to what I read it said that Inuyasha Higirashi was the greatest hero since his father Inuyasha. They say that after they defeated Taku that he lost his life in battle for he gave him the Shikon Jewel and died... He never came back to his friends or family. What does this mean Takai does this mean that Inu will die?"

Takai was really confused about this and calmly said "I don't know Hana... But we should be really careful about this right now." Hana nodded and looked at Inu sleeping in his sleeping bag with a calm look on his face. She just couldn't believe what she read and she wouldn't until it happened. All she knew is that if she saw him die again her heart would fall and smash into a million pieces.

The next day everyone packed up camp and they walked looking for any clues to where Taku could be. Inu sighed as he said "lets look around this village. Maybe someones seen Taku lets see he's my twin so I'm good in looking I got an idea!" Than Inu grabbed two pieces of paper and started to draw something. As soon as he was done he gave them each a paper. When they looked at the picture they were in aw it looked just like Inu. It was so life like...

Hana was still in aw as she said "wow I never knew that you could draw Inu." He blushed and said "I draw a lot in my spare time... Now we should start looking around we'll meet back here in a few hours alright." They all left and started to look around the village. Inu saw a man and asked in a calm tone "excuess me sir but have you seen someone like me but with black hair and silver stripes and brown eyes?"

The man had a good look at Inu and said "ah yes of course I saw someone just like you going to the old castle in the western lands. I don't know why he'd want to go there though." Inu bowed and said "thank you sir for your time." The man smiled and watched at Inu walked away. Inu walked back to the spot where he was suppose to meet everyone and decided to take a nap.

In Inu's Dreams

He's walking around a strange castle and said "man this place looks familiar but where have I seen this place before?" Than a man appeared before Inu and said "that's because you have been here before Inu... Or I should say I have." Inu looked at the man and said "Grandfather? Is this your castle? I've heard that you lived in one before you died." InuTashino nodded and said "yes Taku is in the palace with your parents... I have a plan on how you can save him."

After a hour of explaining Inu nodded and asked "are you sure that this plan of yours will work grandfather?" InuTashino nodded and said "trust me Inu it'll work you just have to follow each step and the plan to save Taku will work no problem!" Inu nodded and said "I hope this plan works or else I could lose my brother to the darkness." InuTashino sighed as he said "just trust me Inu it will work." Inu nodded and said "thanks Grandfather...

Back in the real world

Inu woke up and he saw that Takai and Hana were starting to come back. He jumped down from the tree and said in a calm tone "welcome back guys." Takai was happy and said "well I got some news about Taku he's-" Before he could finish Inu said "he's in the palace in the western lands. It also happens to be my grandfather's palace and it will be mine soon as well since I'm his reincarnation. Anyway I'm getting off topic lets head out to the Western Lands!" Hana and Takai both cheered saying **"RIGHT!!"**


	12. Plan In Motion

It was the next morning and everyone were getting close to the palace of the Western Lands. Inu has been leaving a lot and the others didn't know what he was doing while he was gone.

But every time he would come back he was so tired that he could barley keep his eyes open. He would just say that every thing's fine and go to sleep for hours unend. Hana and Takai were getting worried about Inu thinking that he might be hiding something but they just couldn't figure out what he was hiding. So they decided to just let it go for now and kept walking toward the palace. Inu was thinking to himself _"I hope that this plan works... cause if it doesn't than I'm a gonner."_

He was brought out of his thoughts by Hana grabbing his arm in fear saying "I don't like this place... it's creepy." Inu nodded and said "I agree Hana after all this land was my grandfathers before he died and no ones lived here since than and that was over 200 years ago."

Takai looked at Inu and asked "what do you mean Inu? Didn't InuTashino die on the same day that your dad was born?" Inu nodded and said "yeah but demons age very slowly so my father may look like he's in his 20's but he's really over 200 years old." Takai was in shock and said "wow than how come you age at a normal rate?" Inu shrugged as he said "I dunno maybe it's because I have more human blood than demon blood. Of course I still look like a demon but oh well can't think about this now we have to focus on fighting Taku... and saving mom and dad."

Hana saw the fear in Inu's eyes about him fighting his brother. He was worried that he might kill Taku but she guessed that he couldn't help it after all Taku was raised by Naraku and wanted what Inu had... She asked in a clam tone "Inu... what are we going to do?" Inu looked ahead and said "when it comes down to fighting Taku... Leave him to me you and Takai will go and free my parents. I don't need anyone getting in the way and getting hurt. Taku will do anything to get to me and you guys including mom and dad are very dear to me."

Hana and Takai both nodded and said "alright Inu we'll save them for ya. But I swear if you die on me I'll never forgive you! You got that!?" Inu smiled a bit and chuckled as he said "how can you not forgive me if I die? I'm only fighting to save people I care for... Even Taku even though I haven't known him long..."

Takai nodded and said "well how long till we get there?" They all stopped moving as Inu said "I'm not sure really I'm just following the memories I have from my grandfather's past... Come to think of it I never really tapped into his memories when I was using his powers..." Hana calmly said "give it a try Inu. It might work." He nodded and said "but what if my grandfather takes control or worst my inner demon... I'm just worried about it that's all I don't have a problem with my grandfather controlling me cause he has nothing against you guys but..."

Hana grabbed his hand and said "it's alright Inu... You're stronger than your inner demon and you always have been just try not to think about it alright you have to believe in yourself and you can do anything without fail."

He nodded with a smile and said "alright I'll give it a try..." Than he closed his eyes as Hana moved away. He was calming his breathing his pulse. Then the black stripes disappeared from his hair making it pure silver and the birth mark on his head turned blue and the stripes on his face appeared. Once he opened his eyes he calmly said "we're almost there... Just another few minutes and we'll be there in no problem." Takai asked "alright but are you, you Inu or are you InuTashino?"

Inu looked at Takai and calmly said with a smile "it's me Takai Inu. But I'm staying like this... For I'm going to fight Taku like this using my full power." Takai and Hana were so confused and both of them asked "what are you thinking!!" Inu looked away and said "Taku is my twin you two! He's just like me not wanting an easy fight if I'm going to fight him I'm going to use my full power just like how he's going too." Takai and Hana both knew that Inu had a point and that he's never took it easy on anyone and he wasn't going to stay now.

After awhile they made it to the palace and in the throne room was Taku. Taku smirked as he said "well, well, well you showed up after all brother. I thought that you'd given up or something." Inu growled as he said "I wouldn't run away! I'm not a coward! I've never run from a fight and I'm not about to start now even if you are my brother!" Taku started to laugh as he said "Ha do you think that I wanted it easy!? That's a laugh! I'll defeat you and take the Shikon Jewel and I'll have your life and you'll have my life."

Inu sadly stared at his brother and said "Taku... do you really think that my life was better? Sure I wasn't raise by Naraku but I wasn't happy with my life either... Everyone called me a freak because I wasn't like anyone else... I wasn't normal like everyone in mom's time... I was a freak of nature do you really think that's any better than what you've been through Taku!?"

Taku looked at his twin and said "it was better than my life Inu... I saw your life through my dreams as you saw mine through your dreams... compared to mine you had the better life you found a friend, love and the love of family something I never had!" Inu looked down and knew that in a way that Taku was right... He didn't have or feel the love of family or of someone to love them like how he love Hana or even to have a friend... Inu calmly/sadly said "but in a way you did feel it Taku! You saw all of the things I've done since we were separated after birth! You saw all the times I had with mom, dad, grandma, Uncle Sota and great grandpa. I know you saw all of that Taku!"

Taku was taken back as he said "that may be true but I wanted to feel it for real! Not through a dream!!" Inu whispered to Takai and Hana "I'll keep him busy for now I need you to go and find my parents got it?" They both nodded and left making sure that Taku didn't notice them. Taku started to walk toward Inu saying with a dark smirk "enough talking I want to see if it's true about you having all of grandfathers powers and test it for myself." Than Taku charged at Inu as Inu dodged all of his attacks.

He thought _"lets see if grandfather's plan works?"_Than he jumped up in he air saying "Taku we shouldn't be fighting! We're brothers! Brother's shouldn't be fighting we should find a way to get rid of that seal on your neck!" Taku smirked as he said "do you think I care! I just want the Shikon Jewel I may have heisted last time but I won't this time!"

With Takai and Hana

Takai and Hana have been running in a dark hallway for what seemed like hours trying to find Inuyasha and Kagome. But so far they had no luck at all what so ever. Hana calmly asked "how are we going to find them? I mean there must be like hundreds of room in this place that they could be in!?" Takai chuckled as he said "that's where we find it easy Inu can see into Taku's dreams of what he did and he put Inuyasha and Kagome in a really nice room. Taku doesn't want to hurt them I mean after all they're his parents no child would want to harm their parents even if they haven't known their parents long. In other words The real Taku is still in there somewhere calling for help."

Hana nodded and they headed to the end of the hall way and asked "is this the room?" Takai nodded and opened the door to see Inuyasha and Kagome sitting on the bed in deep thought. Hana walked up to them and said "Lady Kagome Lord Inuyasha we have to get moving now! Please Inu and Taku are fighting and I don't want to lose Inu!" Inuyasha and Kagome snapped out of they're thoughts. Kagome calmly said "they're fighting! We have to stop this Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha nodded and they all ran down the hall back to Inu and Taku. But when they got there they weren't expecting something so horrible to happen. When they got there they could see that the battle had turned into a blood bath. Inu and Taku have been fighting hard for they have many deep cuts. Kagome was about to stop this fight but Takai and Hana stopped her. Hana said with a calm voice "Inu wanted us to save you and not to stop this fight he wants to fight Taku and save him... But I don't know what he's planning for this."

Than Taku smirked saying "it's time to end this huh brother!" Inu also smirked as he said "my thoughts exactly!" Than they both charged at each other with their claws. Then there was silence and everyone were in shock. As they see Inu's blood dripping from his chest. Hana and Kagome cried as they saw Inu falling backwards. Inuyasha and Takai caught him before he hit the ground.

But when they cought him something was confusing them. Inu had a huge grin on his face with his eyes shut tight. Inuyasha asked "why is he smiling like that?" Takai shrugged then turned to face Inu to see that the wound in his chest was healing. Inu calmly said with the same look on his face "the plan... it worked!"


	13. Saving Taku

Inuyasha asked "Inu what plan?" Inu was still smirking as he said "you'll see dad. I've been working on this plan from the start... Since I talked to grandfather..." Takai asked "how are you still alive if he has the Shikon Jewel let alone how did you heal?" Inu slowly stood up and whispered "that's not the real Shikon Jewel it's only a fake that I created while I was gone from camp. Yesterday I put it in my heart in front of the real one for all he knows is that is the real one and won't know until it's too late and soon he'll be free from Naraku's spell."

Taku smirked as he held the fake Shikon Jewel in his hands and said "at last I can have the life I've always wanted and Inu will have to live in the same hell as I had for my whole life!" He laughed as the fake Shikon Jewel glowed in his hands and Inu could only smile. Inuyasha was so confused at how Inu could only smile at this. What was the fake Shikon Jewel suppose to do? And how was it suppose to free Taku from Naraku's spell?

Takai looked at Inu than at Taku not knowing what to do. Taku than looked at Inu and saw that he was standing and asked "how are you still alive? You said that you were suppose to be dead when I took this?" Inu slowly walked up to Taku and said "I was telling the truth... If the jewel was taken from my heart than I would die but that jewel you have is a fake but has the same powers as the real Shikon Jewel... So if you want to make your wish go ahead that's if you can that is."

Taku gripped the jewel in his hands and said with some rage "you don't think that I can do you? Well I'll prove you wrong!" Than he looked at the jewel and said "I wish to... to... to have..." He just couldn't finish the wish and said "why can't I make my wish? Why can't I??"

Inu stared at him with a calm stare and said "it's because you don't want anyone else to have the same life you did... If it was me I wouldn't want that for anyone else either. Taku You still have a kind heart please let me help..." Taku stared at his brother and slashed at him with his claws.

Inu fell to the ground in pain not knowing what to do anymore. He tried his grandfather's plan and so far only part of it worked. Than he heard a faint voice saying _"Inu... Please you have to help me! I'm stuck in darkness... please save me brother..."_Inu couldn't believe it the real Taku was able to speak to him within his thoughts and said "I'm going to save you Taku even if I die doing so!"

Than Inu charged at Taku again this time they fought until there was only one left standing. They fought for what seemed like hours. Inu than noticed that the fake jewel was going inside Taku's body. Taku pushed his claws in Inu's chest again this time taking the real Shikon Jewel well more like half of the real one. Inu felt great pain and screamed out from a great amount of pain.

Taku laughed as he said "what!? Only half of it! Give me the other half Inu!" Inu was in so much pain he could only give Taku a weak smile and said "sorry but I can't... I need it to stay alive... I'll fight you Taku! I'll fight to save you until my last breath even if you do take the full Shikon Jewel could you really accept that fact that you killed your own brother?"

Taku growled and said "I don't care if I killed you to get what I want!" Than Taku charged at Inu again and took the other half of the Shikon Jewel. Inu fell to the ground thinking as his eyes slowly closed _"I'm sorry Taku... I'm not much of a brother if I couldn't save you huh?"_Than before he hit the ground Hana caught him crying.

She cried out "Inu! Please wake up! I can't lose you again!!" Taku could only stare at Hana as she held onto his brother thinking _"she loves him... and he loves her... Is this what love truly is? Why do I feel so bad? I shouldn't even care unless Inu was right my heart is trying to brake the spell Naraku placed on me... I have to fight it and save Inu before it's too late!!"_

Than Taku held his head in pain screaming. Inuyasha looked at Taku and said "the real Taku is starting to fight the spell. Is it because he attacked and tried to kill Inu? Or is it because of that fake jewel that he took?"

Kagome didn't know how to answer that in fact no one did. Taku kept trying to fight the spell. He knew that he had to fight it fast in order to give the Shikon Jewel back to his brother. Kagome looked at Inu and could see that he was crying before he was hit. She sadly said "he's was crying... Inu hasn't cried since he was a little boy..."

Inuyasha shook his head and said "no the last time he cried was when I first met him when he freed me from that seal his heart was shattered for thinking that before he killed Naraku in the past you and your family were killed so he blamed himself for it. His iner demon took control over him and he tried to attack them and he gained control and it shattered his heart... This time though his heart feels sorry for Taku." Kagome nodded in understatement and said "but what can we do? Inu's going to die and Taku is fighting the spell!"

Takai nodded and said "Taku has to make a wish on the fake Shikon Jewel and maybe it would help?" Inuyasha calmly said "but he's not just going to make a wish like that Takai. He in deep within his own mind fighting against the spell... Inu was the only one who could save him..." Hana cried her eyes out saying "Inu! Please wake up! Open your eyes I know you better than anyone! You're stronger than you think! You don't need hte Shikon Jewel to live! You can live without it!!" Takai sadly looked at his best friend and said "Hana Inu can't wake up. The Shikon Jewel was ripped out of his heart and there's nothing he can do about it now."

Than Hana saw something strange. Inu was starting to heal on his own and he opened his eyes. He sat up saying "sorry about that guys..." Everyone was in shock. Inuyasha asked "but how?! He took the Shikon Jewel!" Inu smirked again and said "well that was another fake jewel really... I was pretty good at the acting though but every word I said I meant. I thought that Taku wouldn't be able to fight it on his own so I had to do something and too me it was like I really lost the jewel too. I forgot that I made two fake Shikon Jewels."

Than he sat up and said "I'm going to save him. I have too after all it is my fault that he's here like this..." Than Inu charged at Taku with only one thought on his mind to save his brother! He pinned Taku to a wall saying "Taku you can fight that spell! You're not weak! Come on!! YOU'RE TAKU HIGURASHI YOU HAVE FAMILY THAT LOVES YOU!! THERE'S ME, MOM, DAD, GRANDMA AND UNCLE SOTA!!" Taku looked at his brother and said "heh do you think that the old me will be strong enough to break the spell well your wrong!"

Inu smirked as he said "well he might not but he has both fake Shikon Jewels in side of him! Since he won't make the wish I will! I WISH THAT THE SPELL NARAKU PLACED ON TAKU WILL DISAPPEAR FOREVER!!" Than the seal started to slowly disappear from Taku's neck but before it did Taku used his Sacred Blast on Inu. Inu went flying into a wall and hissed in pain.

Taku fell to the ground and past out. Inuyasha went to Taku and picked him up and carried him on his back while Takai went to Inu and asked "hey man can you walk?" Inu nodded and stood up saying "did it work? Is Taku normal again?"

Takai nodded and said "he'll be alright dude he's just asleep the seal is gone. You did it man! You saved your brother dude!" Inu nodded with a grin and said "well at least I have a whole family again... I'll be happy but will Taku be fully happy?" Takai nodded saying with a smile "come on this is what he always wanted you should be happy and so should he!"

Inu nodded and they all headed to the village healing Inu's and Taku's wounds. Taku was badly wounded but Inu was more wounded cause he was holding back and was hopping that the battle would knock some sense to him... and it did.

Inu and Hana walked out of the hut to the river and to talk. Once they reached the river they sat down. Hana asked "what do you want to talk about Inu?" He looked at the water and calmly said "Hana... You already know that I won't be able to stay here... You know that I have to go back to my own time." She nodded and said "so as soon as Taku is healed you'll leave again?"

Inu nodded and said "but... I'm going to keep the well open for you, Shippo, Sango and Miroku... I'll always come back Hana... after all I'm to take over the Western Lands... I have a question for you..." She looked at him and asked "what is it Inu?" Inu pulled out a small box and asked "Hana... Will you marry me?"

She embraced Inu and happily said "I'd love to marry you Inu! I love you so much I want to spend the rest of my life with you!!" He smiled and returned the hug. Than he placed the ring on her ring finger and they walked back to the hut hand in hand.

Once they got back to the hut they could see Taku already up and full healed. Taku looked at Inu and said "hey Inu... I'm sorry for everything that I've done..." Inu calmly said "it wasn't your fault Taku. Naraku placed that seal on you and you were under his control. It was my fault for you being captured. I was the first born son. I was suppose to be the one captured not you..." Taku looked away and said "how about we just forget that this all happened huh?"

Inu nodded and they all ate some of the last ramen cups that Inu had brought. Everyone was talking about some memories but Taku of course. He stood up and walked out of the room. Inu saw this and followed him outside.

Taku stood outside looking at the sky with sad eyes. Inu walked out and said "what's bothering you Taku?" Taku looked away and said "I feel like I don't belong here... I mean well you, mom and dad have all these memories and I don't I wasn't around..."

Inu nodded and said "that may be true Taku. But you're apart of this family... Sure you weren't around but you can still be a part of this family and you always will be." Taku smiled and said "thanks bro... I needed that... Even after all the things I've done." Inu smiled as he said "come on we forgave you now lets go back inside alright."

Taku nodded and they walked back into the hut and they all talked and laughed. Like a real family... the kind Taku's always wanted.

Months later Inu and Hana got married. Takai was the minister and Taku was the best man. Inuyasha was happy as was Kagome that their son was happy and that they found their other son... One they both thought was long dead...

Inu and Hana got married and they ruled the Western Lands together. They were both happy to be together at last. Inu had kept his promise to Hana the one girl who accepted him for who he is... a half demon... Hana was happy to be with the man she loved with all her heart and they all lived happily ever after...

The End


	14. Authors Notes

Alright I should have metioned this but I desided to make a sequel to Inu Returns this one is going to be about his daughter. Miyoko. It's going to have a old foe in it and no it's not going to be Naraku. anyway please read and thanks for reading this story


End file.
